


what a glorious feeling

by colazitron



Series: kiss prompts [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Supposedly kissing in the rain is only good in movies. Isak thinks that's more to do with your partner than the rain.





	what a glorious feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imminentinertia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up and am only sharing it for entertainment.

Isak’s hand slipped from Even’s, fingers water-slick and cold, and Even’s momentum carried him two steps forward before he came to a halt and whirled around, holding onto the hood of his sweatshirt he’d pulled over his hair with the other hand.

“Isak!” he called on a laugh, cheeks hot against the relentless onslaught of the rain. He watched Isak lick a drop of rain off his lips and licked his own lips, tasting the rain water. It felt like the hoodie was doing fuck-all to protect his head and face from the rain, but he knew that wasn’t true so he kept it on even though he felt like pushing the increasingly soggy fabric back off.

“Come on!” he said, holding out his hand to Isak again. Would it be easier to run from the sudden shower if they weren’t holding hands? Undoubtedly. Was Even going to hold Isak’s hand anyway? Absolutely.

“You come on,” Isak said, raising his voice a little over the rain and taking Even’s hand, only to give it a little pull that had Even stumbling forward. Laughing, Even followed the pull on his hand until he was stood nose to nose with Isak, Isak’s smiling face tilted upwards.

“Hi,” he grinned.

“Hi,” Isak grinned back, triumph glittering in his eyes.

“We’re standing in the rain,” Even pointed out. Not that there was any way Isak could have missed it, with the way the rain ran down his face and clung to his lashes.

“Yup, we are,” Isak agreed and let go of Even’s hand to wrap both arms around Even’s neck. “And you’re going to kiss me.”

Even laughed again and wrapped his arms around Isak’s waist in turn, pulling him into a hug, the tip of Isak’s nose cold where he pressed it against Even’s neck.

“Am I?” Even murmured, not sure Isak could hear him with how the rain and the fabric of Isak’s clothes muffled his words. But Isak hummed something that sounded like a confirmation, so Even grinned to himself and pulled back to brush his nose against Isak’s.

“I love you a lot, you know that?” he said.

“Yeah, I know that,” Isak said, slipping one hand into Even’s hood to curl his fingers into Even’s hair at the back of his neck. “I love you too.”

An involuntary shiver crept down Even’s spine at the cold of the touch and he shook his shoulders against it before he put his own hand on Isak’s cheek.

“Why do you wanna kiss in the rain? Isn’t that a bit cliché?” he asked, eyes already halfway shut, and mouth more than halfway to closing the distance to Isak’s. When Isak answered, his hot breath branded the words right into Even’s lips.

“Cliché is what our relationship is built on,” Isak joked. “ And anyway, everyone always says it’s shit in real life but I’m sure if I did it with you it would be great.”

Even could practically taste the smile on him when he connected their lips.

It was slicker than usual; wet all over and every part of Isak’s skin Even touched cool except the heat of his mouth. Still, the damp in his clothes, the chill on his thighs and knees from his wet jeans, the vague sense of annoyance that their lovely walk had been interrupted by the weather - that all fell away at the touch of Isak’s lips, the way he opened his mouth to Even, the slow way he leaned closer, pressed their bodies together more tightly. His fingers were cold where he cradled Isak’s face, but there was a smile stuck in the back of his throat that threatend to make him break the kiss any moment. Isak hummed a pleased noise, smoothing both hands down Even’s chest, seemingly unbothered by the way the rain ran into their mouths when their lips separated as they readjusted the kiss.

“I was right,” Isak said, voice low and intimate, and the smile broke free from where Even had held it back, plumping his cheeks and making him pull Isak into a hug again, body instantly soaking up every single bit of heat he gave off.

“Might I suggest we run home and continue this in the shower anyway?” he offered, swaying on the spot a bit with Isak in his arms.

Isak laughed into the juncture of Even’s neck and shoulder and then pulled away from him, linking their hands again.

“Let’s go home then.”

There was another tug on Even’s arm, and then they were off again, flying down the streets.

 

**The End**


End file.
